


Trésor

by aidenkingscholar



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidenkingscholar/pseuds/aidenkingscholar
Summary: Oh, and if only Rook could have a small trace of Vil's grace, he would be complete.(Or, trans male Rook)
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Trésor

**Author's Note:**

> My brain: hey I wanna project onto a comfort character  
> Me: but w-  
> My brain: oh hi Rook :)
> 
> I swear I do genuinely love him, please bear with me
> 
> There's lots of intrusive thoughts displayed here so please be wary

As he admired Vil's graceful movements during his ballet practice, Rook was stroken by his daily realization of how beautiful the man in front of him was. From head to toe, there was something worthy of praise in his appearance. His well kept hair, smooth and floating around with his every step. His tender skin, a physical proof of how well hydrated he was, and a result of his constant skincare routines. His perfect eyelashes, long and abundant, could be the very core of anyone's envy. His perfect hips, his curvy legs, his strong arms...

Truthfully, Vil was a breathtaking sight.

"Beauté..." Rook whispered to himself, as if hypnotized by his boyfriend's performance. There was no one in Night Raven College that could be more fit for being a team leader in VDC, other than Vil. The hunter smirked, thinking of how privileged he was to be witnessing such a scene. Not a single soul on this world could be more fitting for winning that prize than Vil Schoenheit himself. Certainly, no one else could work half as hard, or have a quarter of his talent.

Before he could realize it, Vil's private practice was over. Every day, as the sun set and his team was done with their daily chores, Vil would take the time to run the extra mile, proving to himself (and his boyfriend, who insisted so badly in partaking as a viewer) that he was still the most beautiful man of them all.

Oh, and if only Rook could have a small trace of Vil's grace, he would be complete.

His most joyous moments occurred when he was granted sights like this one. Vil's delicate dance moves, Jamil's powerful vocals, Kalim's enthusiasm, even Epel's resilience... Everyone surrounding him had a special something, a _je ne se quoi,_ that made them invaluable in Rook's eyes. It was a pleasure, no, an honor for him to be witnessing such pure acts of unique beauty. He had no choice but to score them all with 100, captivated by their performances, convinced of the fact that their differences made them all stunning and unrepeatable, always cherishing their efforts like no one else would.

But then there was this one guy he could not praise like the others. And he lived right under his skin.

As much as he loved beauty, and constantly seeked for it within those surrounding him, when it came to himself...

A few details could use readjustments, Rook thought. And perhaps, after retouching here and there, he could find his own sight a little less... How to put it into words without being rude? Revolting? Disturbing?

A little less _inconvenient,_ that is.

Lately, he had gotten caught into those thoughts, more and more often. They reached such a level that he refused to participate in the VDC auditions, just so he could keep his binder on during practice. In a way, he was taking care of himself, by not allowing his impulse of doing physical activity while constricting his breath to become a reality. Even so, it hurt him greatly, knowing that he was only refusing because taking it off was beyond emasculating. It was **suffocating.** Somehow he was only able to breathe while his ribs were paying the price.

"Roi du Poison" the hunter snapped out of his thoughts, reaching for his boyfriend's face to plant a kiss on his lips. "You were magnificent, as always. _Très bien."_ He added with a wide smile, but his lover was not reciprocating his affection, which made him hesitate for a moment. "Is there something wrong?"

"You're still wearing it"

The hunter held his breath, knowing immediately what his boyfriend meant. However, he was not willing to admit it out loud, aware of the mistake he was making. He couldn't help but wonder what told him off: could it be his shallow breathing? Or his overly careful movements, or...

"I'm not sure of-"

"Rook" he was immediately interrupted, and he knew it was useless to insist any further. "I know you, I can tell you have not taken a break today. It would be wise of you to take it off"

His lovers voice got softer as he pronounced the last words, noticing Rook's distressed face at the thought. Vil held his hand softly, causing him to sigh, and lead him to the nearest mirror in the practice room. Of course, Rook wasn't the only expert in beauty in that room. It was about time someone reminded him of what he was so stubborn to see.

"What do you see there?" His boyfriend asked him, his arms now surrounding him from behind. His embrace was comforting, of course, but...

"Please don't" Rook muttered, looking away from his reflection. A couple of tears warned Vil that this particular approach would not be of help in that moment. Rook turned around, now facing his boyfriend instead of the mirror, trying to stop the intrusive thoughts that were barging into his mind. Nevertheless, it wasn't his boyfriend's fault. He had no way of knowing that the hunter had avoided his reflection all day long. As a matter of fact, he himself hadn't noticed how much of a **disgusting** activity that was, until his eyes were met with his pitiful self.

Vil wiped away his tears, and thought of a different solution that didn't involve any mirrors. He proceeded with caution this time: "I'll tell you what I see, then. Right in front of me stands the man that I love". Rook kept his eyes shut, allowing Vil's soft words to embrace him fully. Seeing that his lover didn't oppose to his statements, Pomefiore's leader continued. "I see a man like no other, the one reason our team has any cohesion. A man loved and appreciated by all, for he is a source of an unbelievable amount of comfort. The man that owns my heart". The hunter tried his best to suppress his current train of thought (in which, well, he wasn't exactly lying to himself. There was something **irredeemably wrong** about his entire existence, to be honest. Lord knows how his boyfriend could stand beside him without feeling sick to his stomach. How did he ever convince such a flawless king that he was even slightly deserving of-)

"I adore everything about you, Rook". A soft kiss on his cheek brought him back to reality, him now struggling to not collapse in his lover's arms. "I would also adore if you could take it off. Just for the rest of the day"

What he was asking him felt not only impossible, but unbearable as well. His current breathing problems could not be compared to the overwhelming anxiety of having to remove his one shield, the thing that stopped him from looking **even worse, as if that's possible.** And yet...

If his _Roi du Poison_ asked for it so kindly... How could he refuse?

Between praising and encouraging words, Rook was able to put his breathing problems to an end. He could now take a few deep breaths, for sure. It was still nerve-wracking to realize the reason for that.

His boyfriend made sure to tell the rest of the team to take the night off and excuse them both since they had other plans to attend. At least, the fear of being seen by anyone else was gone. The rest of that night, Vil occupied it with pampering his lover, applying several skincare routines to him, brushing his hair and complimenting him for his looks at every chance he got. Once in bed, Rook held tight onto him, hoping that the next day would be a little kinder to him. And if that wasn't an option... His king would be there to support him.

**Author's Note:**

> At this rate I'll have like half the works in the trans male character tag of this fandom djskdhsj  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
